I want to see you
by Kream
Summary: 8 year old Rin lived on the streets until she met Len, the prince. They became very close friends, but they were forcefully ripped apart at age 14. They meet again, but everything is different now. What happened, and what will happen? Len/Rin
1. Rin's Average Day

First story o:

This is based on the Story of Evil and a bit of Cantarella.

Pairings: Len/Rin (main), Rin x Kaito, Len x Miku, Miku/Kaito, Tiny bit of Gakupo/Luka

...

**Chapter 1 – Rin's Average Day**

"Hey! Get back here you brat!"

Little Rin sprinted through the busy streets of the marketplace. She barely dodged food stalls, and slipped between (and under) surprised people.

Unfortunately, the middle-aged man's legs were much longer than Rin's, and he eventually caught up to her. The man pulled on Rin's worn jacket's collar, nearly lifting her off the ground. Rin struggled to get away, but the man was just too strong.

"Gotcha, ya little stealin', good fer nuthin-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A boy in his teens struggled to keep the tall stack of crates he was carrying stable. However, he was failing.

"What in the name o-"

"I SAID, WATCH O-AHHH!"

_CRASH!_

The oranges within the crates tumbled out onto the floor. Rin took this opportunity to escape. She grabbed as many oranges as she could, and made a run for it. Fortunately, the boy and the man were buried under the crates, and all witnesses were too focused trying to help them to notice the little girl escape.

Rin ran frantically down the street and hid between two buildings. She collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, and spilled her stolen oranges onto the floor. She was quite content with the items she managed to steal. After Rin recovered from her crazy escape, she began to tear the bread she "borrowed" from the middle-aged man, and gobbled it up. She then advanced onto the oranges.

"Mmmm, I just LOVE oranges!" Rin moaned while she bit into a juicy orange.

This is just another ordinary day for Rin. She lived on the streets, and lived off of the food she had to steal. She couldn't afford the food, because no one would want to hire an 8 year old girl. Besides, if they did, she would only earn very little anyways. Everyday, Rin would steal from food stalls when she was hungry, only getting caught a few times a week, and would sleep and live on the streets. Occasionally, people would spit in her direction in disgust. At first, she absolutely hated that, but she got used to it. Once in a while, however, a kind person would pity her, and give her some of their groceries. She was very grateful for these people. Even once, there was a woman who visited her everyday and gave her some oranges. Unfortunately, the woman once walked by with her husband. The woman and Rin began talking to each other, but the woman's husband snatched the woman away from Rin and yelled at his wife. After that, Rin never saw the woman again.

The reason why Rin ended up on the streets is a tragic story. Rin's mother died while giving birth to her, and she was only left with her father. Rin and her father grew up pretty happily. However, when Rin was only 4, Rin came back from playing outside one day, and she saw that her house was in just ashes. These men there told her that her father was found dead under all the rubble. Of course, Rin cried and cried. However, she had to push that to the back of her mind, and had to resort to living on the streets.

'Mmm, I'm full,' Rin thought as she finished her 5th orange. She cradled her last two oranges, and dozed off to sleep.

...

Review and stuff :D Tell me how I'm doing so far and if there's anything wrong with it!


	2. Prince Len

YUH Chapter 2 ^^

Enjoy!

...

**Chapter 2 – Prince Len**

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She could hear that the streets were busy. Rin held onto her two oranges, and walked out from her hiding place. The Sun was still up, but it was getting a bit dark, so she guessed it was probably evening. Rin wasn't too hungry, so she decided to save her oranges for when she really needed it. She decided to stroll around the town to pass the time, since she was neither hungry nor tired.

Rin reached the area where the nobles lived, where all the upper class people lived. Usually, the nobles were the ones who shunned her, but she decided to get to know the area better, since she already knew the area she usually hung around really well. It wouldn't hurt to know the streets of the entire town. In fact, it might help in the future when she's making a run for it and ended up here. Rin tried not to stick out too much, and walked along the side of the road, her head hung low. She felt awkward walking by people, and some even talked about her behind her back when they thought she was out of earshot.

Surprisingly, she reached the castle, where the King and Queen lived, without being chased away by someone. Rin actually never saw the castle this close up before, so she decided to walk around it and examine its beauty some more.

'This castle is humongous! There's no end to it! I shouldn't have decided to circle it…' Rin sighed, 'since I made it this far, I guess I'll just finish walking around it and go find some place to sleep for the night…'

For the past few minutes, Rin was walking along the fence encasing the garden of the castle.

"Hahahaha!"

Rin paused. What in the world was that?

She rubbed her eyes despite the fact that her ears were the ones who needed it, not her eyes.

"Hehehehe!"

The voice was coming from within the garden, and it sounded like it belonged to someone her age. Rin decided to find where the laughter was coming from.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

She could hear footsteps coming from behind the bush she was standing next too. She moved a bit to see what was behind it.

A blond boy with bright azure eyes was dancing with a butterfly. He looked as if he was around Rin's age, and very cheerful. He was also wearing very expensive looking clothing. 'He must be the prince…' Rin moved a little to get a better view…

_SNAP!_

The butterfly flew away, and the prince looked in Rin's direction. Rin quickly hid behind the bush. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, and she shut her eyes and shivered in fear of what he might do to her as punishment.

The prince poked his head into view around the bush and stared at Rin.

"Why do you look so scared? I'm not going to hurt you."

Rin opened her eyes and looked at the prince. He was really cute up close. She only saw the King, Queen and Prince a few times when they passed by the streets on carriages. Everyone had to stop what they were doing and stand on the sides as respect.

"You look really hungry and dirty. Your clothes also look really dirty too. Follow me."

It was then that Rin noticed she was indeed hungry. Her long walk must've made her hungry. The prince and Rin walked along the fence until they reached a gate. The prince opened the gate and let Rin into the garden, then led Rin to a big rock in the garden.

"Sit here, I'll be right back." The prince smiled and ran towards the castle.

This could've been Rin's chance to run away, but she felt as if the prince wasn't there to harm her, so she stayed seated. She started to eat her oranges and examine the garden. There were tons of bushes, flowers, and grass – a perfect place to play hide-and-seek. It was beautiful. Rin hasn't played hide-and-seek since her house burned down... 'Uh oh, I'm going into my past… I better think of something else.' Rin thought. She didn't like to think about her past, it brought her sorrow.

"I'm back!"

Rin turned around and saw the prince running towards her with bread and clothes in his hand. He placed the clothes beside Rin and hopped onto the rock. He then handed Rin the bread.

"Here, take this. Ooh, is that oranges? I like oranges, but I love bananas more! Bananas are awesome!"

"Oranges are my favourite! Um, you want some?" It was the least Rin could do to thank the prince.

"Okay."

The two started munching on oranges. Rin finished her oranges much faster then the prince, and started on the bread.

"Wow, you must be really hungry. You eat so fast!"

"Yeah, I am hungry."

The two finished their food, and the prince jumped off the rock. Rin hopped off the rock as well.

"You should change into these clothes. Those clothes are really dirty." He handed Rin the clothes, "Oh! And I promise not the look!" He ran and hid behind a bush. "Tell me when you're ready!"

Rin examined the clothing the prince handed her. The clothing he had given her was a tan shirt, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of trousers. He had also given her a brown newsboy cap. She quickly changed into the clothing and tossed her old clothing onto the rock.

"I'm done!"

The prince came out from his hiding place. They both sat on top of the rock.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. Rin knew he would ask this question.

"Um, I… live on the streets." Rin answered.

"Alone? All by yourself?"

"Yes…"

"I never knew a kid could survive alone on the streets! How do you do it?" He asked. 'This prince really doesn't know much about this town. There are actually many others kids and even adults that are just like me.' Rin thought. However, Rin liked being independent and avoided the others.

"Um, you just do. You wouldn't understand." She answered.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Uh, you're the prince, aren't you?" Rin changed the subject. She wouldn't want to tell the prince that she stole to survive. She might get in trouble.

"Yeah… I am, but please don't treat me like a prince. I'm pretty sick of that. I'm just a kid, okay?" He smiled.

"What do I call you, then?" Rin asked. 'I do want to know what his real name is. Everyone I heard talk about him just calls him the prince' She thought.

"My name is Len. Just call me Len. What's your name?"

"Rin."

"Okay. Hi Rin!" He smiled again.

"Len, why don't you want to me to treat you as a prince?" Rin wondered.

"Oh, well, when I see those other kids, they look really happy when they are playing together. I don't really have any other friends, and I want to be happy like them." Len answered.

"Is that so? Then… you want to play hide-and-seek? When I saw this garden, I thought it would be perfect to play hide-and-seek in!"

"Cool! Um, how do you play hide-and-seek?"

"You really don't really play with other kids that much… It's easy. First one of us counts to…"

Rin continued her explanation of hide-and-seek. The two played hide-and-seek together until it was sunset.

"Master Len! It is time to come back …Master Len, are you with someone else?"

"Uh, uh, no I'm not!" He yelled back. Len gave Rin a "shhh!" look. However, Rin was already as quiet as a mouse the moment she heard the voice.

"Oh, it must be my imagination. Please come in, Master Len!" yelled back Len's butler.

"Okay! In a sec!" He yelled.

"Yes, young master." The butler went back into the castle.

Len lowered to a whisper. "Uh, Rin, do you have to return anywhere?"

"No. Like I said, I live on the streets…" Rin whispered back.

"Oh. If you want, you can sleep in this garden, but you have to make sure nobody sees you. Hey, I have the perfect hiding spot! I was saving it for later on in the game, but it'll be perfect to stay in without being found."

Len led Rin to a thick group of trees. They walked behind it, and there was an opening behind the trees.

"You can stay here. Nobody will find you. Well, I better get going. Rin… will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll stay here."

"Brilliant!" Len smiled. "I'll come out here all day tomorrow and I'll bring some yummy food too! Then we can play other games!" He happily chirped. "..right?"

"Of course!" Rin smiled.

"I had a really fun time, Rin. I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me too." She truly did have lots of fun. She hadn't played with other kids or played at all since the incident. She always thought that she never had time to do that, and there were more important things to be done than to play.

Len waved, and then ran off into the castle.

...

Review, and tell me if there's anything wrong!


	3. Rin's New Average Day

Truth is, I actually have 8 chapters done, but I'm going to check over them before posting them up :P

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy ^^

...

**Chapter 3 – Rin's New "Average Day"**

Rin woke up and crawled out of her hiding place. Len was sitting on the grass with a plate of food on his lap. He looked up at Rin.

"Good morning!" He happily chirped.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Len." Rin rubbed her eyes.

Len smiled, took the plate and a fork, and held it out in Rin's direction.

"I saved this for you, Rin!"

Rin crawled over to Len and took the plate and fork.

"Thank you so much, Len!" She happily started gobbling down the food.

"Hehe, you eat so fast, Rin!"

Rin looked up at Len and continued eating. She finished the food and handed Len the plate and fork. Len placed them onto the grass beside him.

"Say, Rin. Why did you end up on the streets..?"

Rin's smile disappeared and she glanced sideways.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Oh, uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Len knew he hit a nerve and didn't want Rin to hate him.

"No, it's okay. You're going to find out sooner or later anyways…" Rin glanced at Len and noticed Len wasn't smiling anymore. He had a serious look on his face. "What happened to my mother was that she died when she had me, so I lived with my father. We lived very happily, but one day when I came back from playing outside… my house was in ashes. These men told me that my father was found… _dead_… there." Rin glanced up at Len again, and Len looked as if he wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't find what to say. Rin smiled a bit at this. She continued her story. "Ever since then, I've been living on the streets."

"I don't know what to say…" Len started.

"No, it's okay Len. I'm happy I met you." She smiled.

Len seemed a bit startled that Rin was smiling. He then smiled too. "I'm happy I met you too."

"Enough of this sad stuff, let's play tag!"

"What's tag?"

"Tag is when one person is "it", then…"

The two happily started playing tag.

…

"Ahh! You caught me again! Rin, you're so fast!"

"I had tons of practice on the streets." Rin grinned. She started running away from Len, who was now "it".

"Young master Len! Lunch is ready!"

Len and Rin immediately stopped laughing and running.

"Okay, be there in a sec!" Len yelled back. "I have a tutoring session after lunch, so I won't be back until after dinner." Len whispered, sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, okay…" Rin felt sad too.

"But, after dinner I promise I'll bring some more yummy food. Then we can play games again, okay?" Len promised.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then, Len."

Len waved and ran towards the castle.

Rin sighed. 'What to do…' She decided to take a walk around the noble's neighbourhood again. It might be useful to be familiar with the area in the future.

Rin exited the garden from the gate she entered from, and started towards the noble's neighbourhood.

…

Rin could hear the smell of food coming from the houses. 'Mmm, it smells so yummy…' Rin thought. Her stomach grumbled. 'I better hurry back to the garden. Len will be waiting for me, and he has yummy food too!' Rin fastened her walk and started heading towards the castle garden.

She reached the gate, but it was locked. She successfully climbed over it, and ran to her hiding spot. Len wasn't there yet, so she decided to look around the castle a bit. She ran to the first window she saw, which was next to a door, and peeked inside. She could see tons of chefs cooking things, and the smell of the food made her mouth water. She ran to the next closest window, and looked into that one. She saw the King, Queen, and Len eating. Beside the large table they were eating at was a butler. 'The royal family, the Kagamines…' she thought. She examined each of them one by one. The King was wearing clothing that seemed fit for… well, a king, and he was eating something that definitely looked delicious to Rin. Then again, everything looked delicious to someone like her… Next, she looked at the Queen. The Queen looked very beautiful, and she was eating a salad. Rin next looked at Len, and she saw that Len was staring straight at her with a "Rin! What are you doing here? Go away before someone sees you!" face. 'Uh oh, I guess I better do what he's saying…' she thought.

Rin turned around and came face to face with a fountain. The fountain was breath-taking to Rin. 'Wow. I am a bit thirsty…' she thought. Rin cupped some of the water in her small hands, and began to drink from it. After her thirst was quenched, so ran back to her hiding spot.

Momentarily after reaching her destination, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Len came into sight carrying a pot, a spoon, and some bread. Rin quickly ran to him and took some of the bread so Len could manage the other items easier.

"Hey Rin! Look what I brought you!" Len said eagerly.

Rin opened the lid of the pot, and a brilliant smell invaded her nose. The pot was full of soup with little chunks of stuff in it. It smelled and looked delicious to Rin. Len handed her the spoon, and Rin began to eat like a pig.

"Mmm! Yummy! Thanks, Len!"

"Don't mention it. You must be really hungry after all that time."

"It was worth the wait!"

Len giggled.

"Say, Rin, what's your last name?"

"My… last name? I… don't know… I never thought about it…" Rin didn't have any memory of her last name.

"Eh? Really? You can have my last name! Rin Kagamine!" Len laughed.

"Ha, Rin Kagamine. I like that!" Rin smiled.

"Wow Rin, you're done that big pot of soup already!"

"It was delicious!" Rin started on the bread.

After eating, Len and Rin started playing again.

...

Review and tell me if anything's wrong!


	4. Birthday

**Chapter 4 - Birthday**

"Hey, Rin, guess what day it is today!"

"Cold." Months passed since they first met. Rin rubbed her hands together then pressed them to her cheeks.

"No, no, Rin. Today is December 27!"

"Ooh, it's almost a new year!"

"Yeah, but today is something else too!"

"What?"

"It's my birthday!"

"Wha? Today is Len's birthday?" Rin glanced down to the floor and started fiddling with her hands. "But I didn't know… and I don't have a present…"

"That doesn't matter, Rin. I already got tons of presents anyways. Besides, I got you some things!"

"What? You don't have to, Len. It's _your_ birthday, not mine! Why would you give me presents?"

"Because, today is special. Say, Rin, when _is_ your birthday?"

"M-my birthday..? I… don't know… When it's a new year, I assume that my I'm one year older... I guess…"

"You don't know your birthday, Rin? Well, then today can be your new birthday then! Okay, happy birthday, Rin Kagamine! Here's your birthday presents!" Len pulled out the things he was hiding behind his back. There were two boxes, one wrapped with orange paper, and the other wrapped with yellow paper. Each was tied with a white bow.

Rin gasped. "It's so beautiful Len!"

"You didn't even open it yet, Rin!" Len sighed. "Open it, open it!"

"Okay…" Rin took the orange present and began to tear it open. Inside was a yellow scarf.

"Happy birthday Rin!"

"Len, it's perfect for this weather! Thank you!"

"Open the other one!"

Rin took the other present and tore that one open. Inside was a white ribbon and a mirror.

"Len… what do I do with this?"

"Here, I'll show you…" Len and began to tie the bow on Rin's head. After he was done, he took the mirror and showed Rin what he had done.

"L-Len… it's so pretty! Thank you so much! I love it!" Rin squealed.

"I thought you would." Len smiled. "Oh, and one more thing…" Len took the mirror with him and ran inside the castle. He later emerged with a slice of cake and two forks. The cake had yellow frosting and a slice of orange and banana on it.

"This is going to be our birthday cake!"

"Cake? It's so pretty… and expensive!" Rin remembered the days she strolled around the streets and saw someone selling cake. It was pretty, but expensive… at least to her.

Len handed Rin a fork. "Let's dig in!"

They ate the cake together.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Rin licked the frosting off her lips.

"We're now both officially 9 years old! I hope we can do this every year, Rin."

"Me too."

...

Sorry for the very short chapter D: but there is going to be  A LOT of stuff going on in the next chapter, and it's pretty long compared to the chapters so far.


	5. Disaster Strikes

Yush! Chapter 5! The one with all the action.. and stuff :D

...

**Chapter 5 – Disaster Strikes**

"Rin, I have to tell you something…" said the voice of a 14-year-old Len.

"What is it, Len?" asked a 14-year-old Rin.

"Tomorrow, my uncle is going to be visiting the castle. He's going to join us for dinner, so I won't be able to come outside and play in the evening. Still, I'll try to sneak out here with some food, but I'll only be able to come out for a few minutes, then I'll have to go back in so no one will suspect anything."

"Oh, okay, Len. That's fine. I hope you have a nice visit with your uncle." Rin tried to hide her disappointment.

"Thanks Rin."

…

The next evening, Rin decided to go spy on the Kagamine family's dinner. She ran to the window of the dining room, and peeked inside. She could see everyone there – the King, Queen, Len, and Len's uncle. There was more food than usual on the table, and everyone was chatting happily. Rin secretly wished that she was there too. Suddenly, Len's uncle pointed at something in the corner of the room opposite of where Rin was. Everyone looked in that direction and Rin saw Len's uncle hurriedly pour a bottle of something into the King's glass. Everyone went back to eating their meal, and Rin watched in horror as the King drank from his glass.

'L-Len's u-uncle! H-he… I think he just poisoned the King! I got to tell Len when he comes back outside!'

…

**Len's POV**

I sighed. I want this dinner to be over with as soon as possible, because I want to go and see Rin. I guess the only way for that to happen is if I finish all my food first… I started gobbling down the food as fast as I could. If only I could eat as fast as Rin, I would've been done ages ago…

"Is that a mouse over there?" My uncle asked, pointing at a corner of the room and cutting off my train of thought.

I looked over in the direction he was pointing. Nope, no mouse.

"Eek! A mouse? Where?" my mom squealed.

"Calm down, honey. I don't think I see a mouse there…" reassured my dad.

"Oh well, must be my imagination…" my uncle calmly stated.

I was about to go back to my food until something about the window caught my eye. I looked at the window, and saw Rin staring at my uncle, wide-eyed. She has really big eyes. She looks like she just saw a ghost… Anyways, she noticed me looking at her, and she gestured for me to "come". I guess she wants to see me urgently. I nodded my head, and continued to eat my food as fast as I could.

When I was done, I stood up at the table.

"Done already, dear?" my mom asked.

"Yes, mother. May I be excused?"

"Of course, but head up to your room, okay dearie?"

"Um, mom, can I walk through the garden to get there? I'd like some fresh air." There are only two doors connected to the dining room, one to the kitchen, and one to a hallway for the rest of the castle.

"Well, okay."

"The boy eats much faster than I remembered. Why, the last time I saw him, he refused to eat his vegetables," I heard my uncle say, as I was leaving the room.

"A growing boy needs to eat," I heard my dad reply.

I opened the door to the kitchen that was connected to the dining room. The kitchen only connects to two places, the dining room and outside, to the garden. The chefs were busy working.

"Why hello, Master Len. How was dinner for you?"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

By now, the chefs were used to me passing through the kitchen. I've been doing it for years. I always go through the kitchen to get to the garden to meet Rin. It feels like I've known her all my life, but we only met when we were 8. That really is a long time ago, though.

While I pass through the kitchen, I always grab some food for Rin. I try to hide it from the chefs, and since the chefs are always so busy cooking, they've never noticed, and hopefully never will. Today was no exception. I grabbed a large platter of food that was resting on the table near the door, some oranges (they're Rin's favourite), and a fork. I quickly ran outside, and thankfully no one noticed. I better hurry and go to my room. The maid will be expecting me.

**Normal POV**

Rin saw Len come out from the door where she believed led to the kitchen.

'Hurry up and walk, Len! It's important!' Rin yelled in her mind. Of course, she wouldn't yell it out, because since the doors were not fully closed yet, the chefs might hear her. Instead, she put those words on the expression of her face.

"Hey Rin. Why so serious?" Len laughed.

"Len, this isn't funny business. I think I saw your uncle poison your father." Rin tried not to freak out.

"WHAT? My uncle, poison his own brother? That's absurd! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Len, I watched you and your family eat dinner. When your uncle pointed at the corner for whatever reason, he poured something into your father's glass. I'm not sure what it is, but I have a feeling it's poison."

"Rin, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Why would I joke about something like this? Now go and check if your father is alright."

"But… why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, for power? Maybe your uncle wants to be King… argh, it doesn't matter at this point! Len, go check on your father now!"

"O-okay Rin. I really hope that this is just a misunderstanding…"

Len hurried away to the castle. Rin started gobbling down the food Len brought her and started walking towards the dining room window at the same time. She didn't want to miss a thing, and she didn't want to be hungry during all the drama either. When Rin got to the window, everyone was still chatting merrily. The King seemed perfectly fine. Maybe it was just all a misunderstanding…? Rin wasn't sure if she hoped it was a misunderstanding or not. If it was, Len might be really angry with her, but if it wasn't… disaster would strike. She didn't know which one was worse. 'What am I thinking? Of course if it isn't a misunderstanding, it would be worse. I only think they're both equally as bad because of my selfishness! Bad Rin!'

"Tsk, the thing won't die. Probably some bootleg poison the boss used. Let's finish the job."

What was that? It was a woman's voice. Rin stopped eating and froze in fear. She was talking about a "thing dying", "poison", and "let's finish the job". Could that woman be a hit man working for Len's uncle? "Let's"... It seemed like she was talking to someone. Whoever it was, there was more than one of them. What should she do? Rin was hidden by a bush, so they probably didn't spot her, because if they did, they would've done something about it. Rin decided it was best to stay where she was.

"Are you sure, Luka? He might drop dead any minute now…"

This voice sounded like a man's voice. So, the woman's name is Luka…

"God, Gakupo. Let's just shoot the man and be done with it."

And the man's name is Gakupo...

"However, if we do that, it could put us in danger. If he dies by the poison, they would never suspect us."

"Like they'd ever find us. After we shoot him, we leave this shitty place and let the boss do whatever the heck he wants. We get our money, he gets to be King. The end. Everyone's happy."

'So Len's uncle is after the power...' Rin thought.

"But Luka, I fear that we may be found. Especially you," said Gakupo.

"God Gakupo, can you shut the fuck up? I don't want to accidentally shoot the Queen or Boss."

Rin felt like she wanted to do something, anything, to stop them. However, she was too paralyzed with fear to try to move a muscle. If she did, she might even end up getting herself killed, not accomplishing much. That would just be even worse.

Rin saw Len walk into the dining room. Just in time for...

**Len's POV**

I decided to go back to the dining room to see if anything was wrong with my father. While I was walking through the kitchen, a few chefs greeted me with "Welcome back, Master Len." I was too worried to stop and chat. I opened the door to the dining room. Everything looked normal for a second, to my relief, then…

_BAM!_

I could feel a warm liquid splatter all over me. It was red. It was… blood. It was all over the floor, my uncle, my mom, the walls and especially…

My dad.

My dad was wide-eyed, his mouth open. The impact of, what I suspected the bullet, caused him to lean on one side, and he fell onto the ground. Just like a doll. I could hear screaming and yelling, but what I was mainly focused on was

my dad.

He's dead. My father, the King of the Yellow Kingdom, dead.

Tons of thoughts and memories flooded my mind. I joined in the chorus of screams.

**Normal POV**

_BAM!_

Rin had just witnessed the murder of the King. There was blood splattered everywhere in the room. There was also glass all over the grass and the floor of the room from the window. Rin was shocked. She had never witnessed anything like this. The chefs, maids, butlers, and guards came rushing into the room to see what had happened. The Queen and Len were both screaming, yelling, and shouting.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get the hell outta here," calmly stated Luka.

Rin felt anger taking over her body. 'How dare they? How dare these two people, Luka and Gakupo, kill someone, and yet remain so calm and careless, as if it was just another day on the job? Well, it probably was, but those heartless, selfish people just permanently scarred the life of many, and yet they could care less!' Rin wanted to get revenge on them, but she knew that a 14 year old girl like herself could never stand a chance against two full grown adults – trained assassins, on top of that.

_Swf swf swf…_

Rin heard them leaving the scene of the crime. She peered inside the window again, trying to rid the anger out of her body. She saw Len's uncle giving commands to the guards. Len's uncle… how Rin absolutely despised him now. She wanted to punch through the remaining parts of the window and get revenge on the horrible man, but she knew that would only get her in trouble. Everyone would think she was the one who shot the King. Len's uncle and the guards ran off somewhere. Rin decided that she better get to her hiding place because if she hung out any longer around the window, the guards would come, and she would be doomed then.

Rin started running towards her hiding place.

_Tap tap tap tap…_

Footsteps. Rin broke into a sprint.

"Over there! That little girl! Get her!" yelled Len's uncle.

...

O: Cliffhanger!

Sorry for the change of POVs ._.

This is where everything gets sad and stuff D: I still hope you like it! Review!


	6. Len's Uncle's Real Intentions

6 chapters posted in one day 8D You probably think I have no life.

btw, the chapter title wouldn't fit in the chapter title name thingy, so the real title is in bold down there...

...

**Chapter 6 – Len's Uncle, What Are His Real Intentions?**

"L-let me go!"

Rin was dragged into the dining room and dropped onto the floor, the guards still firmly gripping her arms. The pants Len had given her now had a few specks of blood on it.

"We have found the murderer," announced Len's uncle triumphantly.

"What? I didn't do it! I swear!"

The maids, butler, chefs, and guards all glared at Rin with hatred and shock. There was a doctor examining the King.

"He's been shot dead," the doctor announced.

"A little girl like her is responsible for the murder of the King?" asked a confused maid.

"Apparently, yes. She was found near the window, trying to escape. Luckily, we got a hold of her before the little brat could get away."

"This man is the one who is responsible for it! I know it!"

"Really? I was inside the dining room during the whole event, and the bullet came from outside. I don't believe it is possible for me to shoot from where I was. What is your proof?"

Rin glanced at Len. She pleaded for help through her expression. Len had a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"I was watching the dinner, and that man poured poison in the King's glass while everyone was looking at a corner of the room. The King didn't die by the poison, so the assassins outside were the ones who shot the King, not me! It was a woman called Lu-"

"Enough! What a wild story. So you admitted that you were spying in the garden during the whole event. That alone is already a punishable offence. Lock her up; we'll decide what to do with her later."

"What! But you didn't let me finish speakin-" A hand covered Rin's mouth to keep her from talking, and the guards dragged her away.

Len was too shocked to do anything. Was it true? Was Rin really the one who shot his father? Len didn't know. These questions kept whizzing around his head. He thought he knew Rin better than he knew himself. 'I guess I was wrong…'

"Everyone, please leave. This case is now closed," announced Len's uncle.

Len clung onto his mother's arm. He had to find out.

…

Len laid in bed with tons of thoughts and questions whirling in his head. He couldn't sleep with all of these questions; it was eating away at him. What was bothering him the most was Rin. What were her real intentions? Was she a spy this whole time, or is she really what he believed she was? He decided to find out.

Len got out of his bed and walked to his door. There were guards at his door; they wouldn't let him leave his room without a good reason. He decided to take his chances. It's not like he was going to be punished anyways.

Len creaked open his bedroom door. He poked his head out, and noticed that the guards were fast asleep. 'Some guards these guys are!' Len thought. Thankfully, it was to his advantage in this situation.

Len tip-toed down the hallway. He could faintly hear the voice of a man. He decided to see where that was coming from. He continued tip-toeing until he reached the door of the guest room – the room where Len's uncle was staying in.

"Yes. I'll send the money immediately... Okay... Brilliant job, Luka. You can tell Gakupo the same..."

Len remembered Rin mentioning that one of the assassinator's names started with "Lu". He was certain Rin was innocent now.

"Why I wanted him dead? Easy. I want to become King… Easy, marry his wife…"

'Is this man planning to marry my mother? I don't want a horrible man like him as my step dad!'

Len tip-toed away towards the jail cells in the basement of the castle to find Rin.

…

'What kind of guards are these? They're all sleeping!' Len thought as he quietly slipped past the sleeping guards. He got to the jail cell Rin was being held in and peered inside. It was dark, but there was a streak of moonlight coming from the window inside the cell. Rin was sitting against the wall, her head hung low. Her dirty blonde hair was covering her face, and her arms hung limply at her sides.

"Rin! Rin, are you awake? Rin!" Len loudly whispered.

Rin didn't move.

Len looked at the sleeping guards. One of them had a ring of keys in their hands. Len slipped the keys out of the guard's hands. He then went back to Rin's jail cell and started to go through each key one by one. After a few keys, he found the correct one. 'Bingo!' Len thought in his head. After the cell door opened, Len tip-toed towards Rin. He bent down.

"Rin! Rin, wake up!" He whispered in her ear.

"Ugh…" Rin moaned.

"Rin!" Len started shaking Rin.

Rin moaned again. She slowly opened her eyes. "L-Len..! What are you doing here?" Rin said.

"Shhh!" Len covered Rin's mouth. A guard snorted, and then continued snoring.

"Len… what are you doing here?" Rin asked again, whispering this time.

"I… I heard my uncle talking with Luka over the phone. We… need to find a way to get rid of him."

Suddenly, one of the guards stopped snoring.

"Ugh… hey, wake up man!"

The other snoring stopped.

Len and Rin clung onto each other, and froze in fear.

"Hey, what is the door of this cell doing open..?"

One of the guards came into view.

"Prince Len? Is that you? What are you doing here with her?" The guard ripped Rin apart from Len and set her down on the other side of the cell.

"N-no! Don't! She's innocent!" Len called out.

"Hmm?" asked the guard. The other guard poked his head into view, interested.

"The real culprit is my uncle! He did hire assassins! He only wants to be-"

"What do I want to be?"

Len's uncle strolled into the cell. "Len, please stop this gibberish. Go back to sleep." He signalled the guards to bring Len to his room.

"Yes Sir!" The guards both bowed, and grabbed Len's arms.

"Hey! Let go of me! This is an order!" The guards carried Len away.

Rin got up to help, but the evil man grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help Len, of course! Let go of me!"

The man looked a bit shocked. " 'Len'? You address him like this… is he close to you?"

Rin snarled like a dog. "That's none of your business, you bastard."

_SLAP!_

Rin's dirty face reddened from the slap.

"You don't call a man such as myself a bastard, you little brat." He let go of her arm.

Rin continued to snarl. The man walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut, locking the door with the key he had taken from Len earlier.

"…and stop that snarling. It's irritating." He strolled away.

Rin collapsed onto the floor and started to cry.

...

Sorry if you're a little confused ._. Len's uncle really is the bad guy and Len knows it now. Rin's guesses were all correct. Smart little Rinny :3

Review!


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7 – Goodbye**

"Extra, extra! King shot by little girl! Read all about it!"

"May I please have one?"

"One dollar please!"

Len handed over the requested amount of money.

"Thank you, come again! Extra, extra! King shot by little girl!" the newspaper boy continued shouting.

Len sat down on the side of the road and began to read the newspaper. He was dressed in his peasant outfit to avoid attracting people.

When he finished reading the first article, he tore the newspaper apart and let out a roar of anger. 'Everything in the newspaper is false! Rin is innocent! Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies!' Len shouted in his mind. Some passer-by's glanced at him with concern abruptly, but continued on with whatever they were doing.

Len stomped back to the castle.

…

"Len, we have something important to tell you."

"What is it, mom?" Len sourly asked.

"Me and your uncle… we have decided to get married."

"WHAT?" Len banged the table in fury, rattling the plates of food that were set for lunch.

The Queen looked at her son with concern.

"Don't worry, he's just a bit surprised is all. He'll come to accept it," said Len's uncle, "and Len, may I have a word with you after lunch? _In private?_"

"Whatever," Len poked at his food.

"Honey, have you decided what we are going to do with the girl?" asked Len's mother.

Len spat in disgust at the word "honey".

"Yes, I have," Len glanced at his soon to be step-dad, "we plan to ban her from the Yellow Kingdom."

"B-"

"I know, isn't it _brilliant?_" Len's uncle finished Len's sentence for him. He gave Len a "say anything and I'll kill you" face, and Len had a feeling he meant it literally. Len kept his mouth shut during the rest of the meal.

At the end of the meal, the Queen and butler left the room for Len and his soon to be step-dad's private talk.

"Len, you know why I really am here, don't you? You have special relations with that girl, don't you?"

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, why it does concern me. Greatly. Now spit it out, step-son."

"She's just a friend, okay?"

"What kind of friend?"

"Just a friend! I just know her and get along with her." Len's uncle knew that he wouldn't get very far with this. He could sense the annoyance in Len's voice.

"You know, Len… during the dinner, I saw that girl spying on us at the window. That's why I got the guards to go out there and check for the "murderer". I knew she'd probably be there. Perfect way to put the blame on someone else, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're a genius," Len said sarcastically.

"…and Len, if you ever snitch on me," the evil man was looking at Len straight in the eye, "I will have you and the people who you've told _killed_. I'm only giving you a chance because you're my nephew and my step-son…"

Len really felt like strangling this man.

"I'm glad we had this talk. I'll see to it that you'll have the front row seats when your dear girlfriend is being driven away," Len's uncle got up from the table and walked out of the dining room. When he left the room, Len let out a roar of anger that he had been holding in.

…

Rin was tossed into a carriage. She let out muffled screams.

Thousands of citizens from the Yellow Kingdom were crowded on the sides of the road, shouting hateful words and phrases at Rin.

Rin felt humiliated, terrible, and furious. Her legs and arms were tied tight together, and there was a piece of cloth wrapped over her mouth.

The worst part was that she wouldn't be able to see Len anymore.

The carriage started moving. Rin struggled to sit up, and finally accomplished this after a few tries. She could see the angry and sad faces of the citizens, all shouting hateful things at her. It wasn't too long until she reached the end of the long line of angry people. At least now it would just be peace and quiet…

"RIN! RRRIIINNNN!"

It sounded like Len's voice. Rin glanced in the direction the voice was coming from. She could see a crying Len screaming her name out the window. Rin's eyes started to tear up, and she waddled over to the window. Her anger was replaced with sadness. She bit at the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth until it came loose. It fell to her neck.

"LENNNNN! LENNNNN!" Rin was screaming out Len's voice at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up back there!" she could hear the cold voice of the driver.

She ignored the driver and continued to scream Len's name. She even continued to scream his name when she could no longer hear him anymore.

"I said, shut up!" the driver was pissed, "if you don't shut your mouth, I'll use this!" The driver held up the whips he was using to control the horses.

Rin immediately obeyed. She waddled back to the back of the carriage and leaned against the wall. She started to silently cried, silent enough that the driver wouldn't hear.

...

The saddest part imo so far D:

Evil, evil Len's uncle ):

The story will (probably) get happier from here on. Yaya, good news :D

Review!


	8. The Blue Kingdom

Just so you know, the Blue Kingdom has a Queen, King, and a Prince. The Prince is Kaito (I bet you kinda guessed that already).

...

**Chapter 8 – The Blue Kingdom**

"Wake up! Hey, you back there! Wake up! Don't make me use this!"

Rin woke up. She must have cried herself to sleep.

"This is your stop. The new King was kind enough to get you a job at the castle here and never mentioned the crime you commited," the driver hauled Rin out of the carriage and started untying her. "You'll get a new start here. We're going to have to walk to the castle doors." He looked at Rin and scrunched up his face. "While we're walking, you better fix yourself up. You look terrible."

Rin rubbed her eyes and combed her messy blonde hair with her fingers. She looked at her surroundings. She was standing on a pathway that led up a hill to a giant blue castle. The castle was overlooking a town. The driver started walking up the hill towards the castle, and Rin followed.

After what felt like forever, the two finally made it to the top of the hill. Rin looked down at the town. It looked quite beautiful from where they were, and she could clearly see the differences from the upper town and lower town. The upper town looked as if the rich lived there, and the lower town was for the poor. Past the town was a forest. That must have been where they were driving a while ago. In the distance she could see the ocean, and specks of yellow. 'Could that be the yellow kingdom…?' Rin thought.

"Hurry up, we don't have time to sight see," demanded the driver.

Rin turned around, and they both walked to the entrance of the castle.

…

"State who you are and why you are here," demanded one of the guards at the castle doors.

"We're from the yellow kingdom. This young girl was sent here to work as a maid the castle."

"Very well. You may enter."

The doors of the castle opened up. Rin stood amazed at the beauty of the castle.

"Welcome, you must be Rin?" asked a maid, "I have been waiting for you."

"I'm gunna get going. Bye," said the driver. He walked out of the castle.

"Yes, I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"Kagamine? Isn't that the name of the royal family in the Yellow Kingdom?"

"Y-yes…"

The maid laughed. "Ahh, well I am here to give you a tour of the castle. I am Gumi Megpoid," she curtsied, "but first, let's get you changed, shall we?"

"Okay."

…

After a few days working as a maid in the castle of the Blue Kingdom, Rin was quite content. On top of that, she was earning money as well. Very little, but it was still money, nonetheless. She also became friends with Gumi, but Rin kept her life a secret from everyone else working there. They would ask her what she did before she came here, but she told them that it wasn't important and it was just an ordinary life.

Of course, this would never be better than when she was with Len. She really missed him a lot. She thought about him a lot, but never mentioned him to anyone else.

"Rin, you came from the Yellow Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've heard that the King in the Yellow Kingdom was murdered by a girl."

"Oh, yeah." Rin started to panic a bit. What if Gumi suspected that it had something to do with her…?

"I wonder why a little girl would murder the King. You have any idea?"

"Really, I don't have an idea. I came here because I was afraid something terrible would happen." Rin lied.

"Oh, I see. They already captured the girl though…"

"Well, you never know! Maybe she had relations with some other bad people that are still out there."

"Hey, you're right."

The bell for the Prince's room rang.

"Ahh! Hey Rin, you haven't met the Prince yet. You should go help him. You know where his room is, right?" said Gumi.

"Y-yes… are you sure thought, Gumi?"

"Yup! You'll have to meet him sooner or later. Now get going! Don't keep him waiting!" Gumi pushed Rin out the door.

"A-ah! O-okay…"

Rin quickly walked to the Prince's room and knocked on his door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." 'He has a very sweet voice.' Rin thought.

Rin opened the door.

"You called, Prince Kaito?" She heard his name a few times, and confirmed it with Gumi.

The room was huge and blue. There was a huge window with a beautiful view of the town and the sea in the distance, and on the opposite wall of the window was a king-sized bed with blue blankets and pillows, and a white mattress. Prince Kaito was sitting on the bed. He matched the room perfectly. He had blue hair and blue eyes, plus a blue scarf. Gumi said that his trademark was the blue scarf… and his love of ice cream. 'He looks kind of cute…' Rin mildly blushed.

"I'm craving ice cream ~" He sang. Rin smiled at this. 'He is definitely cute,' she thought.

"Go and tell the chefs or something that I want ice cream!" he demanded.

"Right away, Master," Rin curtsied. 'Calling someone "Master" sure feels weird.'

Rin later came back with ice cream in her hands.

"Yummy! ICE CREAM!" Kaito ran up to Rin and grabbed the ice cream out of her hands. When Rin was about to leave, Kaito asked her "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I just started working here a few days ago," Rin answered.

"You look a lot younger than those other people working here. How old are you?"

"14."

"Really? I thought you were 11…"

"…"

Kaito sweat dropped. "I was just joking! Besides, you look cute."

Rin blushed a bit at this. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome!" Kaito happily chirped.

Rin left the room and hurried back to Gumi with tons of thoughts about Kaito in her head. 'He's definitely cute…'

…

Gumi giggled. "I think little Rin has a crush on Prince Kaito ~"

"Ahh! Ah, he is cute…" Rin blushed.

"Don't worry, I think he thinks you're cute too. Who wouldn't think Rin Kagamine was cute?" Gumi laughed.

"Thanks Gumi," Rin laughed.

...

Rin is living pretty happily in the Blue Kingdom, and everyone there is nice too :D

This is where all the crazy updating stops ._. I still need to think up the rest of the story and type it o3o;

This chapter is definitely much happier compared to the last one. Hope you like!

Review!


End file.
